The Two Pieces of His Heart
by Megatron37
Summary: Twist on Sleeping Beauty It is Dark


Author's Note: Hope you like this! I wrote it for a school project in ninth grade and I loved the way it turned out. Hope you do too! Thanks for reading! Rate & Review

**The Two Pieces Of His Heart**

Once upon a time there was a King and Queen. They had been married a long time but had no children and both longed for a child.

At last the Queen had a daughter, Aurora, the purple-eyed princess. Aurora was the joy of the kingdom and upon her birth a dinner followed by a ball was held. To the ball the King and Queen invited all the royalty in the land and the seven most loyal fairies to lay their gifts upon the baby princess.

As the dinner began an eighth fairy entered. This fairy was of the old world and knew much magic. For many years she had been rumored dead and had been all but forgotten about. The fairies began to lay their gifts upon Aurora. The first fairy gave the gift of beauty, the second the gift of wittiness. The third gave to gift of grace, the fourth the gift of dance. The fifth gave the gift to sing like a nightingale and the sixth the gift of music. And then the old fairy spoke "On the princess's 16th birthday she shall pierce her finger on a spindle and die." The King and Queen begged the old fairy to take back her curse but she did not. The seventh fairy then came forward and assured the King and Queen that the princess would pierce her finger but she would not die just be put into a hundred year sleep and if a prince did not come and awaken her in that a hundred years she would die. She then said she could do no more.

The old fairy was angry for she knew now she would have to work harder in her quest. For she to had a daughter, half human and half fairy, named Cora. The old fairy's only wish was that her daughter marry a prince, a prince that would one day become King, Prince Soren. She knew her only hope was to get the prince to fall in love with her daughter during the a hundred years, otherwise the princess would never wake up.

As the princess's 16th birthday approached the King had all spindles banded from the kingdom. One day as the princess was walking through her garden she came across an old woman. She was spinning beautiful cloth. She had never heard of the King's ban on spindles.

"What are you spinning?" Aurora asked.

"Cloth for my grand daughter's wedding dress," the old woman said as she continued to spin the lovely white cloth. The old woman gave the fabric to Aurora. As she took it in her hand the spindle pierced her finger and she fell to the ground. Maids clattered around her but nothing could bring her back.

The seventh fairy, Elmora, heard the news and hurried straight to the castle. They had placed the princess in a magnificent golden bed and the whole of the court was gathered around the bed. The fairy, upon the Queen's wish, put to sleep the whole court until the prince came. As she tapped her wand on the Lords and Ladies they fell into a deep sleep. And as the years passed great trees and vines grew around the castle, vines that would only let the blessed prince cut them.

Many years later Prince Soren was holding a ball at his palace. No one talked of anything but the ball, all the women hoped they were his destined princess. But at the ball only one maiden held his eye. A beautiful lady, half human and half fairy though the crowd did not know it. She had dark brown hair that fell down her back in curls and crystal green eyes. She wore a royal purple dress covered in diamonds and lace. She was beautiful beyond the prince's wildest dreams, but something was wrong with her. Something dark.

Elmora watched the prince dance with the stunning woman and she also saw the darkness. She quickly realized that Cora was no human, but part fairy. She was the daughter of the old fairy who had put the curse on her princess.

A second ball was held the night after the first and all the talk was of the beautiful lady and if she would come again. Cora appeared this time dressed in a sparkling blue gown covered in blue opals and silk. And like before, Elmora watched from the open window.

The third night Elmora did not do as before. This time she went to the prince's chambers and waited for him to return. Soren returned with Cora and she wore a black gown covered in onyx beads and velvet. She bid him good night and left.

"You must not marry her!" Elmora spoke.

"Why not?" the prince asked, though he knew the answer. "She is beautiful."

"And dark," Elmora said. "She is not the one. Aurora is the one, cursed to sleep for a hundred years and then die if her prince does not come to her. Go to her."

"How will I find this castle?" the prince asked.

"Tomorrow you shall host a hunt. The fox you chase shall lead you to the castle," Elmora said. "Don't bring Cora."

And with that Elmora flew out the open window.

The prince was walking through a courtyard and across the courtyard was a bed of pure gold. A beautiful girl lay on this bed. She had golden hair that fell to her waist. She got up as Soren approached. He pulled her into his arms and then he moved in to kiss her. As he did, the court that had gathered around them beamed. His mother and father beamed and so did hers. This was Aurora. She smiled at him and he got lost in her stunning purple eyes. The world seemed to stand still; she seemed to be the only thing that mattered. And then as quickly as the image had come, it went. Now he was standing in his courtyard with Cora in his arms. She was beautiful and smiling. She looked so happy and now it seemed she was all that mattered. He pulled out a golden locket and put it around her neck. She beamed and as they kissed he saw his parents happy beyond belief and Cora looking like she truly loved him, like nothing would please her more than to spend the rest of her life with him. And then it all faded away and he woke up.

The prince did as Elmora had said and arranged a hunt the next day. He did not tell Cora. But he also planned a ball for that night to propose to Cora if he did not find this Sleeping Beauty. He and his party chased the fox through the woods, unaware of Cora that followed them, they found the castle covered in over grown trees and vines. The prince dismounted his horse and unsheathed his sword. He cut the vines and they slithered away. He walked into the castle and then into the courtyard. Across the courtyard he saw a beautiful golden bed with a lovely lady asleep upon it. She was beautiful. This was Aurora, his true love. She woke up and he swept her off her feet. But in the doorway stood Cora with a silver and gold dagger in her hand. Soren dropped Aurora to her feet. Aurora recognized Cora at once as the daughter of the old fairy.

"How could you? I love him more than anything, he is all I have," Cora said.

"You know this won't end well," Aurora said to Cora.

"But how could you make him choose, causing him this pain?" Cora yelled.

"I'll kill him," she whispered knowing she never could, but Aurora didn't know this and Cora needed Soren so much. "You know there's only one way to save him."

"No, don't-" Soren yelled at Aurora as she picked up a dagger from the sheath of a knight who had not yet woken up yet. She raised the dagger above her heart…

"Do it and I will spare his life."

And with that Aurora plunged the dagger deep into her heart. She fell to the ground and blood pooled around her. The spindle fell out of her hand and as it hit the ground it turned to a diamond heart. Soren fell to his knees next to his loves dead body.

Cora loosened her grip on the dagger. Soren turned around and grabbed the dagger from her hand. Holding it above her heart, he stabbed her. Out of her hand fell a golden heart.

He bent down and picked up the glass heart and then the golden heart, one in each hand.

After years of unbreakable sorrow, Soren married a woman of unimaginable wealth. He had no real feelings for her but she provided him with three children. A son with blonde hair and blue eyes like him- self, a daughter with blonde hair that fell down her back and with beautiful purple eyes, and the third, another daughter with dark brown hair that fell down her back in curls and crystal green eyes. And the old fairy was never seen in this land or any other. He found love again in his three beautiful children.

Two princesses, one with dazzling purple eyes, one with swirling green eyes

One with a heart of gold, one with a heart of a diamond

Each held beauty, grace, and power

One was destiny, one was fate

It couldn't end well, it never would

Neither could truly love him while the other loved him

But could they build their happiness on the unhappiness of another

The other he loved

The one who held the other piece of his heart

Each had a piece they would never let go

Half of his heart to the one with the purple eyes

Half of his heart to the one with the green eyes


End file.
